funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bigd56
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a comment. Click here to visit my Userpage. ::Due to this page becoming excessively large, I have moved all obsolete discussions to this page. Click here to add a new comment! ---- Big, Question Mugged99: How do you get the mini bombo achievement?! 5 explosions something or other? help, thanks Mugged99 20:47, 24 October 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 AJAX Regarding the AJAX option on the Recent changes, I was wondering how did the wiki add that? I'm saying this because then I can add it to the RSCW since I would like to add it to there. Thank you, Spencemac724Talk 21:22, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Quick Questions... As i have seen on your talk page, you have done quite alot of achievements. I have two questions regarding them..... *What is the hardest achievement you have achieved? *Out of 10, what do you give the Halloween events that are going on at FunOrb? 702² :The hardest one is the Bouncedown one. Second hardest is Torquing! Third hardest is Transmogrify. The rest are pretty easy. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:00, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :: i think the 2nd hardest is wizard run =P Markandjango 19:05, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::: Possibly. That one was somewhat difficult. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:06, 26 October 2008 (UTC) main page discussion There is a new post that I made on the main page discussion page that it would be nice if you would help answer/solve. Helloween Archievments Gratz on getting all holiday archievments I still need Bouncedown and Torquing, but i have little hope in getting those in time I get dizzy at bouncedown at around 2500 points and in torquing its just to uncontrollable for me :May i ask if you got MSN, ICQ or the like so we could chat :) :Erzmeister 13:17, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :: Quartic please stop editing it, i am the unregistered user Erzmeister 16:22, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Wow..... Dude im not new to this wiki.... ive been here more than you anyways.. wow.. this wiki has changed sense Apr.. O M G Stealth 13:16, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Infobox achievement use This is just a minor point really, but if you were to add the full template with all parameters blank, rather than omitting some parameters when creating achievement articles, it would be easier to edit in the correct values later. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:06, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Ok... I'll do that in the future. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:23, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:25, 5 November 2008 (UTC) big...question Is there like a help forum to discuss achievements somewhere? I always try to look at the funorb forums, but im not a member so i cant ask a question directly. Now there isnt a really big community for funorb, at least not right now, so there isn't much going on. So where can i ask questions about achs? Examples are, how is HP boost calculated after each level in terraphoenix - is it possible to get a soldier to 90 hp within the first 3 levels. Or, whats the best way to get Maxi Bombo ach in deko bloko for a f2per, etc, etc Regards, 05:54, 9 November 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 Arcanists Hey, i've noticed alot of people have been deleting information arcanists and replacigin it with there own spam. Is there anything we can do about this besides "Undo", cause it gets annoying getting an email saying theres been a change when its just been some kids f***ing around. :If I notice a specific person doing it, I will block them. Also, please sign your posts on talk pages. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 04:34, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Protection The pages don't need protecting, they can only be edited at Wikia Help by sysops and staff. --Charitwo (talk) 19:18, 23 November 2008 (UTC)